nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitrome Wiki/Archive 1
__TOC__ I think we should change the Featured article.Bulbear4444 14:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, changing. ::Meh, maybe later... :::Go-go-UFO works. I'll put it in. 02:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Poll This may be a little sudden, but why don't we add a poll? tons of other wikis have them and i think we should Bulbear4444 13:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds good,maybe we should have user of the month,like Wookiepidia. Sorry forgot to sign,just scroll down till you com to Wookiepedian of the month,located on the right side of the screen.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 16:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine, as long as someone wants to manage it, or we could do a "Super Star Arena" (Kirby Wiki) That's a good idea. anyway, i'd be glad to manage it. Bulbear4444 12:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 13:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :K Does anyone have a topic suggestion before i make it? or can i chooze? Bulbear4444 13:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Up 2 U Can I be the first User of the Month.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 12:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Needs updating (6 days late) Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 21:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Job Characters Do you know those Sneezies and Electro-Brains (I uploaded an image) on the jobs page. I was thinking if we could have an artical on them. Please Reply. Show me the image Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 11:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I seen it now, yes, name it after the fact Nitrome is Hireing, not the characters. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 21:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Should the page be called Nitrome Jobs Page? More like Nitrome Ads, or maybe Nitrome is Hireing Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I delete the Helping out section? Hi I was wandering if I could delete the "Helping Out" section of the main page, I think the wiki is big enough to work without it Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 13:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cant work Cant do anything right now with this internet sorry, its capped till the 10th 08:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey R U Back? Either way, thanks for making me a B-Crat and thanks for at least temporaryly returning Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 12:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Template:Games Im thinking of redesigning the template, due to the fact that the more games nitrome release, the bigger it'll get. And theres probably gonna be at least 100 games soon. Post any ideas. 02:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How about just leaving text, organized by the current groups we have now? (Main games, mini games, multiplayer games.) The images are kind of unattractive on their own, especially with the text on them. I'd prefer just text. Seritinajii 21:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hilite leave the hilites for Admin/B'Crats first. Before we work out a good system for it. 02:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 03:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You forgot to add something to MediaWiki:Common.css. I got the hilite from the RS wiki as well. Same with the navboxes. 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Language Should we write articles in American English or British English? I think American. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) If we have to write in American, does that mean all the words have to be American spelling? Like Catsup instead of Ketchup? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, "Catsup" is slang :P. I mean, "Armor" versus "Armour", "Donut" versus "Doughnut", etc.but yes. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 23:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Australian but I Know American and German. But I think we should speak british because Nitrome was made on britain. Pufflesrcute 06:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well...I did write British once, but haven't written like that since then.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Puff has a point... RS wiki is in British English because the makers of RuneScape, Jagex, are British. Maybe the same for Nitrome? Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to write british that well (Or do you mean british spelling?).--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling (And thanks to BulbBot, you don't have to worry about Grammar) Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 21:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess I could change spell checker to British English.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with British English like with the Runescape example - since Nitrome's offices are in London we can assume that they're British. Seritinajii 23:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What's the big deal in any case? Why not just write and fix any major problems later? in most cases, it doesn't change much. btw catsup =/= ketchup. -GG445 The featured article Maybe we should change it. I think toxic II is good.--Ghost Meta Knight 13:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Unnecessary articles Here's an example: Crabs. Here's another: 1 X 2 Block (seriously?). And another: January 1 (What?!?! Calendar dates?!). These pages are tiny and pretty annoying to navigate through on their own. These pages don't have much use on their own. Sure, they exponentially inflate the article number so that it's 645 articles, but that's 645 articles, 500+ of which are less than five sentences each. So here's what I propose: - For the monster pages (Crabs, seagulls, cannons, etc.), I think we can merge them into "List of ____ monsters" for their series. The 30+ monster articles for, say, Skywire 2, are a bit hard to navigate through 30+ articles just to find information about how they move and how to avoid them to beat the levels, which is what Nitrome wiki is for: Providing information about Nitrome and Nitrome games for the benefit of players and non-players. So my idea is to merge them into one article: List of Skywire 2 enemies, or monsters. Alternately, List of enemies in Skywire 2, whatever you guys think works better. - For the pages such as 1 X 2 Block, which I think may in the future crop up for In the Dog House (if they haven't already), I think we can summarize them well enough in the gameplay sections of the game articles. - January 1 and other calendar date pages: Delete them. They're not very useful at all. I understand their purpose - cataloguing the notable dates of Nitrome game releases and changes, but they're a waste of space (wikis with many pages, such as Wikipedia, need lots and lots of server bandwidth and space. It's the reason why Wikipedia needs donations.). So if an article for this is needed, I suggest a timeline page. Here's an effective example on Touhou Wiki: http://touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Gensokyo#Timeline I'm willing to go through allllll the pages and redirect them and/or delete them (your choice), but I'm waiting for approval. Also, with the username signatures (four tildes: Seritinajii 22:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC)), can you make the images smaller or preferably not use them? It's kind of annoying to read through the comments that are filled with line breaks because of the images. Seritinajii 22:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you should ask CL about the whole "Necessary article" bit, but with signature images, as long as they don't crash the page, I think they should be as is. EDIT: Large wikis reportedly have the right to request extra memory and bandwidth from Wikia, but I don't know if that's true... Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 23:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) DELETE THEM!? Are you mad? I'm auctually going through all the pages and making them bigger! And FYI Template:Numbskull wouldn't exist without the Block Articles!!! And wiki's like Wookipidia have 75,000+ Articles, and they have the Month/Day Articles!!!! I'm Mad! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) A little something I found on RuneScape Wikia Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad! ...as in angry. I'm kind of crazy. Anyway, I don't think they're much to add to those articles. "A 1 X 2 Block is a block in Numbskull that takes up two spaces horizontally and can be moved. It is used to solve puzzles." ...Anyone could figure that out. Is it really necessary to keep all the block articles? Sure, they keep Template:Numbskull alive, but so what? All it is is articles that are on average three sentences each. Most players can easily figure out that they can't be moved or that they're from the game Numbskull. And the page for Numbskull isn't even up yet. Do we need these articles if they can really simply be summed up in a Gameplay section? The date sections: Just because Wookiepedia has 378 (366 days (leap day) + 12 months) pages for days doesn't mean we necessarily should. Star Wars has hundreds if not over a thousand (or over 9000!!) characters with birthdates and stuff, while all the dates Nitrome has are game releases and staff member births. If we really need to catalogue the dates of Nitrome releases and stuff, we can easily merge it into one page. If people want to find out when games were released or how frequently they usually are released or stuff like that, they can get the information in a much easier way by looking at one page. If a player wants to find out what happened on their birthday, although it is easy to search "July 31" (Harry Potter's birthday) and get the page and have something happen, to save pages and annoyance with other things we can merge it into one page. Generally I think we should wait until Crystal gets to see this. She'll decide the verdict. Also, I guess I don't mind signatures. Don't worry. 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that sounds pretty good what you said. If you want, you can give me links to short Articles, and I'll make 'em bigger. Just give me the links on my Talk. BTW, why did you use your IP Address instead of your Username? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I personally think expansion is a better idea than total deletion, but you have a point... I DO think we should keep all Monster, item, game, and staff member pages regardless of size (see the link I made above), but maybe we could merge the calender and scenery articles. I am going to write a note to CL after this so he will check this soon. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 15:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey guys, sorry I've been gone... Had a... Tramuatic experience with a friend... Ugh... Well, expand the articles about games, ''' the calander pages, delete 'em... Feel better.. Anyway, so I guess the verdict is keep game articles and delete the calendar pages? I'd still like to merge the game monsters into list pages, but okay then. Seritinajii 21:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Strong language, CL. But I'll get on calender deletion as soon as possible. BTW, TY for not saying 2 delete/merge Monsters. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That is Very Heavy Language. And It's not appropriate for all ages. I suggest the Word be Taken out. And I'll...delete...the Month Pages. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Luckily, since it's on a talk page, not a lot of people will see it. Anyway, to CL, I'm still appealinggg! You know, like court trials? If a person is unsatisfied with the verdict, he can go to a higher court. In this case there aren't any higher courts, but I'm re-appealing about the game page topic. Frogs, Cable Car, 1x2 Block, etc... What is there to expand? The only information we have is - their moving patterns (if they have any) - the games and levels they appear in - their appearance (which can be easily provided with a picture) And a little amount of other information. Again, what is there to expand? There's not much: this is all that happens, unless we start adding random original things like "Frogs like eating Flies", which does not belong on a wiki. A wiki is for facts, and opinions of creators, staff, characters, etc. stated to be so (of which there are very few). 1. Merge enemies into list articles. The enemies of Skywire 2 can be merged into "List of enemies in Skywire 2". 2. Merge blocks and stuff into a gameplay section. Numbskull's blocks can be merged into a gameplay section of Numbskull, or a "Blocks" section. 3. Merge other things into sections of articles. A great example is here: Feed Me!#Insects, or Feed Me!#Plants. 4. Character pages, which peeve me like the others (Cable Car, Hot Air (character)), can be merged into the "Player" section of articles. Cable Car can be merged into Skywire 2#Player, for example. Now, it's a lot of trouble to do this, but I'm perfectly willing to do so. But either way, what are the benefits? Well, if someone wants to find information on the enemies of Skywire 2 (sorry I'm using it so much, but it's the only one I know well since I've been analyzing it so much!) so that he can evade them better and beat the game, instead of having to look through 30+ pages allll separately for enemies, he can just look at the List of Skywire 2 enemies page and go back to it for reference. People won't have to look through all the miscellaneous pages just to find the sentence of information they want to find. It's a very beneficial thing for Nitrome gamers, and I think it would help. Also, since I'm such a botherable person, another reason is that all the tiny <5-sentence pages are very annoying. I'm sure stubs on Wikipedia are annoying to Wikipedia contributors. So, will you grant my appeal? Pleeeeease? (also, I've completed Skywire 2. Next thing I'd like to work on is Off the Rails.) Seritinajii 21:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm not CL in this decision, but I'd like to make some notes. First of all, a list of enemies cannot provide anywhere near enough info and images without creating SERIOUS lag on any browser or computer. Second, the new templates (credit to NOBODY) allow these pages to be slightly larger. Third, you can simply change your project on Nitrome Wiki: What Comes Next? from Skywire 2 to Off the Rails, and also edit the game list, put Skywire 2 between these two things: this, and this, to imply that it is finished. Also, because I'm just the the type of cynical person who likes to crush the people and arguments in my way, this wiki would be viewed as less reliable with less articles. I think we should just expand them to be descriptive, have a filled template, and have images. Lists are annoying unless used for navigation, I can tell you honestly from looking at lists of computer-based things on Wikipedia. This is also an EXTREME disadvantage to people whose browsers don't let them search the page for words. Anyway, we must keep them!!! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 22:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Bulb! And arguing with me isn't going to work (I have a Reason for Everything). --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Crushedddd....T_T.. just kidding, don't worry. I think a list would be alright. All we need is an image, description of their moving patterns, and maybe the levels they appear in. 32 KB is listed as the maximum for less capable computers or browsers on Wikia, so that means about a bit less than a kilobyte for an enemy. Most Nitrome games have 30-40 enemies, I believe, and that information fits well. The reason I have a problem with the short pages is that they're hard to navigate through, and to find the right name page. With a collection of them and with images, someone can easily find the information. Also, about the browsers with no find commands: there are none. Internet Explorer has (a quite sucky) one, Firefox, Chrome, Opera, SeaMonkey, Amaya, Conkeror (I think), Konqueror, Flock... I can't find a browser without a find command. We can order them by level to help. Would the wiki really be viewed less reliable with less articles? I think it would also be viewed less reliable with all these extremely short articles; or, short articles with random capitalized words in the middle of a sentence for no particular reason. Grammar is very important, and so is length of articles. But length isn't possible for the enemy articles, because there isn't much description about them. To me I think it would be annoying to have to travel through so many articles to find info. All browsers today have a find function. I think we'll be debating about this for a while.. Well, it's actually kind of fun, so let's wait until Crystal Lucario gets back. Seritinajii 23:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What if someone comes and searches for "Jellyfish" looking to find how to kill it (that person would have to be an idiot, but...) and just found a list? He may never come back because he wants it to be a whole article! Also, we WOULD still have short articles adding to the article counts. For every list we make, we would have to write a redirect to from every enemy on that list's pages to that article. And, only 1KB per enemy? Do you know how little that actually is? Some images on this wiki are a whole 5 KB+ and have templates, text, and other images on the pages they are used on! (example: Pufferfish (Aquanaut))! It really WOULD limit us, and I really doubt that Wikia would be willing to give extra Bandwidth to a wiki with so few articles! See my point?!! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 01:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ("that person would have to be an idiot" XD) Remember, at the beginning of articles are the Contents block thing. That could be a way to find monsters if the person doesn't know Ctrl+F, and also, we can sort them by level to be easier to find. Here's a draft: User:Seritinajii/List of enemies in Skywire 2. As you can see, the parts of the list for monsters are actually bigger than the actual monster articles (although of course they can be expanded too.). Next, the short article thing - that's actually kind of a good thing I guess, because it does at least add to the article count, which was one of your points before. 32 KB isn't really that much for a computer now with better browsers, actually. I have quite bad internet but can still view a 67 KB page easily. Plus, since images are only linking to them, they don't take up as much KB as they really are; only as much KB as the link is. Removing the Skywire 2 icon only removed about 21 bytes from the page. Seritinajii 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeh, I swore, sorry my life is messed up. Anyway do Seir's thing. ::NO!! I REFUSE!! I QUIT! AUGGGHH!!...just kidding! anyway, I guess I'll start moving things later. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 10:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) "Good debate!" That was interesting. Thanks a lot. Seritinajii 12:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I would say, merge the articles that are the same like spikes. Don't merge the articles like yetis and ice volcanoes and ice worm etc because their from the same game. You want more of a rant? check out my page! GG445 (talk) The Future of Nitrome Wiki So there was a huge argument earlier in the year apparently about articles that are completely unnecessary and could be merged in with the other articles. I have to admit I've kind of got an issue with that too. I mean, what is the purpose of making separate articles for some of the games? Many of them will remain short and stubby. Think about the people who may come and read Nitrome Wiki. Having to click on so many links would be very inconvenient. I'm thinking some time later in the month (or year or such), I will begin to join certain articles with the games. After all, there isn't very much detail on some of them that can in fact be used to have them be an article on their own. Anyone opposed to this, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Also, I have this question about Trivia. Does anyone want to tell me what the purpose of a "Trivia" section is? Is writing down the cameo roles of what game playing in another game really necessary? Is this section just for speculation? And what about the "level" sections? Some of the level descriptions are pretty vague, while others actually offer game strategies on the Wiki, which could also possibly pass for game cheats. Are we, on this Wiki, supposed to tell readers how to pass each level of a game, or what the level looks like? Thank you. Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 04:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The last time this topic came up... I actually left the wiki in anger, vandalized it, and came back... when everybody left. Yes, I'm sounding like an evil person, but I really don't want to merge all of them into a list. Like, information on the templates couldn't be put into a list, there wouldn't be enough space. Anyway, I hate this idea. And, really, I'm the only person who kept this wiki from sinking. If I had left for good (which I can), this wiki will '''Die! Why you may ask? Who supplies the pictures, writes up-to-date stuff? Actually creates a lot of article (no, I'm not criticizing you Random-storykeeper) - ME! I am planning to try to bring people to this place, and if I'' leave, I will remove every trace of the Nitrome Wiki from my blog, which supplied most of the viewers here I hate this Idea, and if this does go into reality, I will import everything from here into another wiki which I will found, and claim it as 'Mines. So I don't really have anything to lose, I basically have everything in my grasp. So if this deadlocking plan does come out - '''Nitrome Wiki' = Death Boy oh Boy Man, someone's got attitude =). I hope I didn't phrase it wrong. I didn't mean to be rude; I just wanted to suggest moving the articles together. From my point of view, I think it would be more convenient. Well, for you, that's your choice on what to do. Are you the boss of Nitrome Wiki, may I ask? Please don't go into utter rage. This is just a question. Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 23:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm not. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Helloooo!/Moving Hi! I'm Seri, some random guy who stumbled upon this wiki a long, long time ago and tried to help. I've gone through over nine thousands periods of inactivity, and once I started this huge argument over tiny articles. I sorta succeeded, without getting out unscathed. My user page and talk page got crazily vandalized (it's still in the history!), and we almost lost our most active contributor. HELLOOOOO!!! This place.... how deserted! Where's CRYSTAL LUCARIO?! Where's Bulbear? Who else did I forget? Now it looks like we have someone else. Huzzaaaahhhhhh! Eighth grade is hard! I don't have a lot of time to be able to edit here, but I'll try at least. To Nobody: I hope you've been doing well! I'm sorry that the whole article thing caused so much trouble. Try to calm down though! BUT. I'm still up for debating! Or arguing! Whatever you wanna call it! But anyway... Could you be more specific about your complaints about this proposal? What do you mean, "there wouldn't be enough space"? Also, what information on what templates anyway? The info is on pages anyway, not templates. So you're the sole contributor! That's actually really impressive. I think it's great that you're still here, while everyone else disappeared. But despite that being a great feat, so what? "this wiki will Die"? (why the capital D?) I don't think so, because Wikia never deletes any wikis because of their horrible "customer service". But that's another rant. Anyway, though, even if you delete every trace of the Nitrome Wiki blog (it's the Nitrome Universe blog, right?), this'll still be here. And do you have any proof that it brought most viewers here? I personally think that not very many people read that blog, because it's not that well-known yet. You hate this Idea (why the capital I?), we have established that. But I think that you've failed to provide any great reasons for that. What wiki, anyway? Without a link there's not much of a way to believe it. Nitrome Wiki isn't yours; it's Crystal lucario's. I've tried to contact her on Pikipedia (it's gone INDEPENDENT HOORAAAAAYYYY!!!), so hopefully she responds. And "Nitrome Wiki = Death"? Nice way to show your support there. Let's work this out without more violence, shall we? Seritinajii 06:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : Uhh...who is "she" supposed to be, exactly? Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 17:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : "She" is Crystal lucario, the original creator of this wiki! Nobody knows where she is now... but it appears that she updates her Twitter regularly. Seritinajii 22:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :: In that case, I'd like to take the moment to question why Crystal Lucario's talk page claims that "she" is a "he". And to Nobody: I was viewing my previous discussion with you on this talkpage, and realized that you went into rebel mode at my questions, yet you actually didn't answer them. Mind if you answer them for me, please? You can ignore my suggestion about article merging and such. Thanks! Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 04:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :About the Trivia Sections: I like the Trivia sections. I have always enjoyed the Section, and (sometimes), even scrolled all the way down an article to read the trivia. :About the levels: I didn't come up with them, and I hated the idea of them, but never spoke my mind about them. I only lkike writing walkthroughs on stuff I like, like how to pass boss battles. Well, did I answer your question(s)? Or was it another question. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 18:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I wanted to know '''what should go into the Trivia sections and what should '''go into the games, thank you very much. Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 05:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Poll WHAT? If Nitrome were to release games for consoles, which consoles would you be the games for? Ummm.... don't mean to be so skeptical about this, but I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. I mean, which ones would I be? Well, at least you changed the poll =), but I think the question could be clarified a little better. Just saying. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 04:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Request This wiki is very good at covering all of the topics Nitrome has made. But it isn't a very good wiki. A good wiki is one where all of the similar topics are grouped together to help readers understand what is being explained. An example of this: On here, there are many articles for the starting point of a game. Red Pad, Red Teleporter and Home. How it could be improved, join them together into one article called End (or Home or something similar). That way, people can see how the Finish line looked in every game Nitrome has made, rather than search for it in twenty similar stubs. This is a request and not an FYI as it affects many pages of information. If someone, like an admin, OKs this, I will begin. Talk to be on my talk page if anyone has a response. GG445 (talk) 18:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Chromatronix I don't suppose that we could do articles on the Lyngo Game Chromatronix, could we? It's partly related to Nitrome, its done by one of the co-founders. I thought of doing it, but I should probably clear it up with the users around here. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, since it's not exactly labelled a "Nitrome" game (no Nitrome jingle, just the "Lyngo Games" one), I'' personally wouldn't recommend doing it. I don't consider it to be a Nitrome game, even if it is partly related to Nitrome (done by one of the co-founders). A brief description of the game could be mentioned in the Lyngo Games article, but I think taking Chromatronix and making it its own article is going a little too far on that account. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 23:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Grammar The grammar on this entire wiki is just plain horrible. Just wanted to let you know. We're working on it, I think... -_- Is there any one particular article you'd like to name that is just plain atrocious? Random-Story 06:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) PAGENAME in pictures I've noticed that quite a few articles with pictures in them have been using in the files to insert pictures. I would suggest you ''don't use that when inserting pictures, even if it and the article share the same name, because if we ever need to rename it, the picture will appear as a red link, and it's just an inconvenience. Just put the actual name in the or whatever extension the picture is. Use a simpler name if needed. Thanks! --Random-Story 22:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) how to take pics I am wondering, how do we take all these pics and sprites out of the games? I know we don't use a standard camera, but how do wikis like this get snapshots and sprites? Rex209 09:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Easly use print screen/prt sc buton, and then paste into painter or photoshop or another program like it.then just save the picture Nitrome is my childhood website I can't even remember the last time I visited Nitrome... When I was young, I used to visit Nitrome a lot. Since it was only has the Mutiny game... Now Nitrome has changed a lot.. And I have no time to visit it cause of my study... I can't believe it has its own wikia site!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Spell check needed for Visual View Hey I have noticed that spell-check is only active when editting in Source View, not Visual View. this would explain the amount of spelling errors on this wiki. Could someone fix this? I prefer to work in Visual mode and most of you probably do as well. Rex209: Ready for more testing! 05:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Guess no one else sees this as a problem.Rex209: Ready for more testing! 01:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Oh no! Sorry I didn't notice this earlier. I'm not sure if I or any other admin can fix a spell-check. I normally edit in Source mode, and thought many people would do that as well. The only words my browser's spell check usually picks up are ones that have to do with Nitrome-related names, which aren't really spelling errors. If you want to request a spell-check mode for visual view, you should report it to Wikia, via . Random-Story 05:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello from mark, this site isawesome, but the informasion about nitrom ecompany members is quiet messy, i found some more informason about aaron steed on google, he is making a game called red rogue, maybe that is nitromes100th game , and there seems lots of ther info about all of them so thanks random things hello everyone i think i could do something good for all the nitrome wikia. Look ifyou see the mainpage and you click one of the things like "hazards" or "characters" they redirec to the category page. i am thinking: Why dont we make a page for everything?, like a portal, imagine you press hazards and it appear a page with 4 image moving of the best hazards, in right featured photos, down featured articles and below that all the links, with their photos. Ill put a link of what i have seen in anothr wikia: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki (the main page(look some articles from the content)) http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Armour_%26_Weapons (an example of a portal) 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo We should make more logos with mixed games! TCG VICTORY! 01:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :OK! 13:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Dis page is really long. I think it should be archived soon, but I don't know if that is the right thing to do with mainspace talk pages. 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Try creating an archive called Talk:Nitrome Wiki/Archive 1 13:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is ready to be archives, just no one has done it (and we are just making this page longer by talking about it :D). 15:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Affiliating I see someone's put up a Nitrome Wiki advertisement and put a link that says "Edit Nitrome Wiki!" While I'm okay with the link being there I think it's only fair there be a link on Nitrome Wiki's main page encouraging users with fanart to edit our fanart Wiki. 15:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking something about this before. We could affiliate Neutronized Wiki. 16:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I did it. We could add Blueflake wiki. What do you think? 17:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, add blueflake 01:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliating German Nitrome Wiki Sometime ago, a user called Krankomat started up the German Nitrome Wiki. Often times when a new wiki starts up, it's in a mess, not many articles are created, and there is no colour (other than the basic Wikia colour). Krankomat did a pretty good job setting up the wiki, and it looks really good (it even has some articles we haven't even written yet!). Along with some other pictures we don't have yet, I was impressed how good his wiki looked, and how he wrote original content and didn't just go, rip text from the Nitrome Wiki, translate it, and place it on the proper pages. He also seems to have uploaded images himself, and taken none from us. If he approves of an affiliation, could we affiliate his wiki? -- 13:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be good. We should also affiliate the Spanish Nitrome Wiki. It isn't for the purpose of creating a bigger job for us, just that if someone wants to edit a wiki in another language, they're free to. 13:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine! The wiki looks so good, and if we affiliate the wikis, we can share or images, articles, etc. And help Krankomat with his wiki. The Spanish wiki is smaller, but I think we're enough spanish users in the wiki to take it better. Also, I want to take all the wikis with the same style, 'cause I've seen wikis in different languages that could be seen better all with the same style. What do you think? 16:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if "affiliate" is the right word to use here, but we can certainly put a link to the Wiki on here. And I totally agree with Santi on this, that it's okay to share images and "use" (not rip, gee, why so derogatory towards other Wikis?) similar content to this Wiki's pages. They will help create a good Nitrome Wiki experience for all users who speak different languages. :One thing, though: if we are going to have this many affiliates, it might not look good if we put them all on the main page. Perhaps we should set up a separate page for affiliates later, or put them up with our Wiki navigation. A thought. 22:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The main problem in affiliating is how wide a range of topics we cover. I have no problem affiliating Blueflake Wiki, Neutronized, etc. but we also need to link to other nitrome wikis too. The people are on the wiki to read about Nitrome, not Neutronized, however interesting it may be. Also, one of the main reasons that we put them on the main page is to help direct traffic to those wikis. If we create Nitrome:Affiliates, the chances of someone going to one of those wikis is slim. I suggest we affiliate all languages of Nitrome Wikis, because they have a bigger chance of being what the reader is searching for. We could affiliate Blueflake and Neutronized on the Fanfiction Wiki. I think that this is a better, not perfect solution. We could create the affiliates page for the extra wikis, although, like I said, it wouldn't help the wikis as much as putting them on the main page of the Fanficition Wiki. Also Santi, your point about creating a consistant style on all the wikis is a good idea, although we should work with the people organizing the other wikis. Otherwise, it would seem kinda forceful. 13:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! We can use interwiki links in the mainpage like in Billy page! 16:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::So, has it been agreed that the German Nitrome Wiki can be affiliated? -- 23:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I am okay with it, although I was reminded of the Steamlands Wiki incident. One could argue that affiliating German Nitrome Wiki is like Nitrome Wiki affiliating its own articles, but in a different language. 00:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think that all languages of Nitrome wikis should be affiliated. Because we are obviously kind of like them, even if we are bigger. But if we are going to affiliate all of those wikis, I don;t see why you can't affiliate Steamlands wiki. Because the like Rsk said, "One could argue that affiliating German Nitrome Wiki is like Nitrome Wiki affiliating its own articles" which is the reason you wouldn't affiliate Steamlands wiki. 15:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That's NOT affiliating, only using interwiki codes in the mainpage. That's what bigger wikis do, and, why not doing it? Also, the other wikis in other languages will not "stole" people, only inform for users that doesn't know english. 16:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::...I can't believe you still don't understand what affiliation and attribution is. The Steamlands Wiki's article is a direct copy of our articles. Other language wikis contain Nitrome articles in other languages, while the Steamlands wiki's articles are are a complete copy of are articles, and why would you want to go to another wiki to read the same article? (Pardon my misspelling of words, on my dad's spellchecker-less laptop). -- 16:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, NOBODY. That's what I tried to say. I think the difference is notable. 18:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :So, what should we do? 19:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Not affiliate the Steamlands wiki. -- 19:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see the use in having a replica of our articles. Besides, shouldn't we have a separate section for discussion of steamlands wiki?SQhi 20:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiki in Question(link since this wiki does not have a high google rank) ::http://nitromessteamlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages ::Oppose affiliation. Near verbatim copy.(even the template source code was tranfered, with red link templates displayed.SQhi 20:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::It has already been decided to not affiliate the Steamlands wiki.-- 20:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Next Logo Hey NOBODY or whomever may see this. I would like to know if I could design next month's Wiki Logo. Can I pleaaaaaaase???? I already have an Idea as to what will be on it and have began collecting photos. Let me know as soon as you get this! 18:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :You can do the fanfiction logo. 19:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::@CandD: You may submit what you think the next logo should look like. However, I cannot guarantee it will go up. -- 19:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thats fine by me. I just wanted to see how you make a logo. If it needs improvement you can tell me. I'm not on the fanfiction wiki. 20:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: :: I've updated it up to santi's margin display. My original idea was to have the Miners on the L♥ve sign but it wouldn't all fit. 20:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Adding other wikis to the Gaming wikis section Hello :) I was woundering if it would be okay to add Scribblenauts wiki and Insaniquarium Wiki to the gaming template place at the bottom of the page? I can put a deal up with this wiki and the others for the advertisment. 22:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm okay with that, but the below gaming template with the link to other gaming wiki's on it is not operated by the Nitrome wiki, but on Wikia gaming.-- 22:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC)